


Daughter

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [39]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: She was all that mattered





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 28 July 2017
> 
> Prompt: Sons/Daughters

He lurched as the bullet hit, then focused on the pain, using it to fight the control. Eye contact with Shepard broken as she looked away in needless shame.

He struggled to stay upright, to fight this nameless force. The conversation around him faded in and out.

Brief moments of clarity allowed him to rejoin the argument, giving TIM multiple opponents before he faded again.

Help Shepard. Help this woman who had become his daughter. Nothing else mattered

Nothing else could.

Finally, nothing left, falling even as another shot rang out.

It didn’t hurt anymore. All he felt was pride.


End file.
